fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Noggin (Canada)
Noggin was a Canadian English language digital cable channel owned by Corus Entertainment and Sesame Workshop. It featured educational (and some entertainment) programming from Nickelodeon, Nelvana, YTV and Sesame Workshop. History In November 1999, Corus was granted approval by the CRTC to launch a television channel called YTV 2. Before the channel's launch, the channel was renamed to Noggin because it focused on educational programming, just like the US version. The channel was launched on May 29, 2000. From May 2000 to September 2005, Noggin was targeted to pre-teens but also aired pre-school shows like Maggie and the Ferocious Beast and Blue Clues. Just like the American channel, Noggin Canada had the mascot Phred. However, due to Canadian content requirements, Phred was voiced by Samuel Vincent. Like the American version of Phred, he was said to live "in the dot of noggin dot ca." He was dropped in 2005 when Noggin became a full-time preschool channel. Different from the US version and other Corus networks, Noggin Canada was a commercial-free premium channel like Family, and continued to air Sesame Workshop shows after 2005, due to Sesame Workshop co-owning it. Programming Programming from Nickelodeon/Noggin * Doug (May 29, 2000 - September 4, 2005) * Blue Clues (May 29, 2000 - October 31, 2008) * Allegra's Window (May 29, 2000 - January 1, 2006) * Eureeka's Castle (May 29, 2000 - January 1, 2006) * Blue's Room (January 2, 2006 - October 30, 2008) * Jack's Big Music Show (January 2, 2006 - October 31, 2008) * Phred on Your Head Show (May 29, 2000 - September 4, 2005) * The URL with Phred (November 11, 2001 - August 31, 2005) * Oobi (January 1, 2004 - October 31, 2008) * Rugrats (May 29, 2000 - September 4, 2005) * Dora The Explorer (2001 - October 31, 2008) * Go Diego Go! (2006 - October 31, 2008) * Sponk! (January 1, 2002 - July 2, 2005) * Fairly OddParents (2003 - September 4, 2005) * Max and Ruby (November 1, 2002 - October 31, 2008) * Figure It Out (January 1, 2002 - June 30, 2005) Programming from Corus/Nelvana * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (May 29, 2000 - October 31, 2008) * Elliot Moose (May 29, 2000 - January 1, 2006) * Timothy Goes to School (May 29, 2000 - September 4, 2005; January 3, 2006 - October 30, 2008) * Pecola (January 1, 2002 - September 4, 2005) * The Magic School Bus (October 1, 2000 - September 5, 2004) * Little Bear (July 1, 2000 - October 31, 2008) * Stickin' Around (July 1, 2000 - March 2, 2001) * The Big Comfy Couch (May 29, 2000 - August 31, 2007) * Coduroy (March 3, 2001 - September 7, 2003) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (September 5, 2005 - September 11, 2008) Programming from Treehouse TV * Treetown (May 29, 2000 - October 31, 2008) * Crazy Quilt (May 29, 2000 - October 31, 2008) * Ants in Your Pants (May 29, 2000 - October 31, 2008) * Wee 3 (May 29, 2002 - October 31, 2008) * Wumpa's World (May 29, 2000 - October 31, 2008) * 4 Square (May 29, 2007 - October 31, 2008) Programming from Sesame Workshop * Play With Me Sesame (2003 - December 31, 2007) * Sesame Park (May 29, 2000 - October 31, 2008) * Square One TV (May 29, 2000 - September 4, 2005) * Sesame Street Unpaved (May 29, 2000 - December 31, 2003) * 123 Sesame Street (January 1, 2004 - September 1, 2008) * Cro (May 30, 2000 - September 4, 2005) * Pinky Dinky Doo (September 5, 2005 - October 31, 2008) * 3-2-1 Contact (May 30, 2000 - September 4, 2005) * Ghostwriter (May 29, 2000 - September 4, 2005; September 1, 2007 - October 31, 2008) * Jack's Big Music Show (January 2, 2006 - October 31, 2008) * Dragon Tales (May 30, 2000 - October 31, 2008) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (January 1, 2002 - August 31, 2007) * The Electric Company (May 29, 2000 - September 4, 2005) * Sponk! (January 1, 2002 - July 2, 2005) * Big Bag (September 10, 2001 - January 1, 2006) Category:TV Channels Category:Nickelodeon